


FFXV : Nyx ulric x Reader "I miss loving you"

by Nykamito



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykamito/pseuds/Nykamito
Summary: Nyx ulric breaks up with you in fear but realises his greatest fear is not having you in his life.





	FFXV : Nyx ulric x Reader "I miss loving you"

Nyx had just got off work from gate duty. As usual gate keepers were real welcoming. He'd been working the shift for a month, missing some action in the field. Which he was pissed about but it was worth it for his friends. Disobeying direct orders cost him once again, but he'd never leave a man behind no matter what.

While walking home he saw you in a restaurant eating. He quickly looked away not wanting you to see him. He had broken up with you.... It wasn't because you weren't pretty because you were gorgeous. Your personality was brilliant and everything about you was perfect. It was Nyx and all his fault, he feared one day he may never come home. He feared you being in love with a dead man a ghost. These thoughts kept him up so many nights. Or he'd often wake up covered in sweat afraid to go back to sleep.

Once he was past the restaurant window he looked back, you were smiling, laughing and seemed happy. Which made him happy, because thats all he ever wanted for you. But a part of him hurt...

Nyx continued walking along the cold streets, aimlessly. He missed holding you in his arms, kissing you in those places he only could, making you feel special. He missed loving you..

Eventually he found is way home. Stubbling digging in his pockets for the key. Once inside, he went to the fridge grabbing 3 beers. He flopped on his chair and removed the lid of one. He sat there for a minute as thoughts ran through his head.

  
"I never should have let you go, but it hurt to much..But I hurt you by letting you go.."

  
His thoughts began to tare holes in his mind, did he make the right choice? But honestly it was too late to go back now. He'd broken up with you 6 months ago. Which was 6 months of hell to him. Was it too late to take it back? Yes it was, he made you cry when he told you he wanted to end it. You fought with him, pounding on his chest as tears ran down your cheeks.

"Don't do this nyx! I don't care, i love you now and always don't do this!"

You begged him, you pleaded. You promised him you'd be alright....But it wasn't good enough.

Tarring from his thoughts Nyx realised he had finished all 3 beers within matter of minutes. But his thoughts and memories still tore him apart. The guilt ate him alive as each day went on, the only thing that saved him was his work. He began tapping his hand on the arms of the chair.

"3 bottles of beer fix everything, but honestly I've been doing this for 6 months. And its not working..maybe Crowes right? I was stupid to let her go... But what can i do to get her back? For all i know she could be engaged, expecting and getting married tomorrow.. I'm such a piece of shit!"

  
Nyx slams his hand on chair, why hadn't he done something sooner? The silence of the room was taken by the sound of thunder as it broke open the sky. Nyx was never startled by thunder but he was this time.

Giving way to flashbacks of him covering his sisters ears in Galahd, these memories took the place temporarily of his current pain and lostness for you. But that didn't make him feel any better.

Realising he was in a dark state of mind nyx jumped up to take a shower. But its hard to forget someone who gave you soo many good times. The warm water ran down his chest and through his hair. Reminded him of when he snuck into the shower with you. Till you kicked him out, but you weren't mad. Or the time you braided his hair, that made his life so much easier. Plus it felt good to have someone do his hair.

He leaned his head against the shower pounding his head onto the shower wall. Until he realised he needed you back. No one or thing could drown out how he felt for you.. He needed you, no amount of alcohol could change that...

  
Nyx got out the shower and tied a towel around his waist. While water still ran down his body. It was a miracle he didn't slip and fall.

Nyx grabbed his phone from ontop of his desk and began scrolling through his contacts. Till he found your name, then he sat on his chair pondering.

"Will she even pick up? She probably hates me now.."

Nyx dug his nails into his chair, then moved his thumb to call then pulled it away. Until his thumb accidently pressed the call button. He freaked out and tried to hang up. But instead someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

You answered the phone, sounding sleepy and exhausted. Nyx looked at the time it was 2 in the morning. It felt like only a few minutes had passed since he got off work and saw you in the restaurant.

"Hey listen so-"

"Nyx what the hell its 2 in the morning are you drunk?"

You sounded so sarcastic and flirty, you had drunk alittle too much when you went out.

"I know I'm sorry i just, lost track of time...I-I need to talk to you..."

A long pause came after nyx had finished his sentence. Fear, guilt and doubt ripped him open as he waited for you to respond. He awaited his own destruction. When you answered him back or hung up the phone.

"Well its 2 in the morning...i can't go anywhere. If i move I'm hitting the floor.."

"You went out and got drunk off your ass?"

"Yeah, my friend turned 30 today. We had to go out in a bang. And we did.. "

Nyx laughed and shook his head,

"You haven't changed abit?"

"Neither have you, Crowe still talks to me you know? Anyway you know my address, hurry up. I have work tomorrow."

  
"Same, see you in a few"

You both hung up, Nyx leaned back in his chair and sat there for a minute. He actually got a chance to talk to you.. He felt tears trying to form and he quickly rubbed his eyes to try to stop them. But he couldn't stop the smile that crept across his face.

"Maybe there's still a chance?...man i owe Crowe..."

  
Nyx got up from the chair to put on some clothes. Grabbing his white long sleeve shirt, pair of black sweat pants and his tennis shoes. He didn't even bother locking the door, as long as it was closed thats all that mattered. He ran down street, dodging puddles and occasional people walking on sidewalk. A couple of times he reached for his knife so he could warp, but he didn't have it on him. The only thought that can through his head was,

"Babe...please wait for me.."

  
Finally he reached your apartment, he walked up to your door. His heart was pounding in his chest as sweat ran down his face. He ran the whole way minus waiting for cars to pass. He only used this much energy during his missions when he was out in the field. Once again his nerves got the best of him. He paced in front of your door then motioned to knock on your door, but stopped to pace again. In frustration he blurted out,

  
"What the hell is wrong with me? Like get yourself together!"

He quickly covered his mouth as if that could stop the sound ge had already made. He was just about to give up when you opened the door. Maybe in a state of drunk laugher you said,

"Nyx what the hell, two goofs in same day. Come in inside, your gonna sick. I are you already there?"

Nyx gave slight grin

"Possibly...sorry i woke you up.."

"Aww not first time a dude has called me at 2 in the morning. Then had an episode at my front door."

"Really?"

"Nope, your the first."

"Thanks.. "


End file.
